Therapy
by MiaSanada
Summary: Not a lot of romance, its more alluded to. Mulder and Scully have therpy


THERPY  
BY MIASANADA  
  
FBI Headquarters 3:00p.m.  
Office of Dr. Roberta Shedder.  
  
Mulder sat uncomfortably next to Scully on a coach in the counselor's office. The bureau had to decide all of a sudden that all partners are required to have on session with bureau's psychologists. For the next two hours they would be subject to prying questions. Scully looked surpriseingly unaffected which suggested to him that she had been in therapy before but he did not dare make the observation out loud. After about five minutes a woman in her late sixties which to Mulder resembled Dr. Ruth in a truly scary way sat down in a chair across from them.  
  
Shedder: I am Dr. Roberta Shedder. I would like to thank you both for coming today. I know that some of the agents here feel very uncomfortable about this new requirement. But you both look like mature adults. So lets just start with a few introductory questions.  
  
Mulder: Sure whatever you need (He shook with the words.)  
  
Shedder: How long have you two been partners?  
  
Scully Seven years  
  
Mulder: Yes that would be right (The doctor begins to eye him a little. Scully puts her hand on his.)  
  
Shedder: You guys have one of the highest conviction rates in the FBI. To what do you attribute this fact?  
  
Mulder: Teamwork and mutual intelligence.  
  
Shedder: Miss Scully.  
  
Scully: I think that the kind of cases we are assigned to fit in well with our greatest skills.  
  
Shedder: Do you ever disagree on the best way to handle a case? (Both remain quiet) Honesty is what we are looking for here.  
  
Mulder: My skills and my faith are always strongly been in having an open mind and dealing with human psychology. My partner is more into the more traditional approach to crime solving. Also she hates to admit she is wrong. (Scully does not receive his joke well)  
  
Scully: But sometimes my partner's faith gets a little out of hand as well.  
  
Shedder: But you both feel that the other listens to the opinions you each have.  
  
Mulder: Of course we have great communication skills.  
  
Scully...  
  
Shedder: Miss Scully  
  
Scully: Sometimes in an effort to make himself heard my partner could step on the opinions of others. And I suppose that occasionally I feel I fit in that category. (Mulder looks at the doctor and then Scully.)  
  
Mulder: Well I won't not comment on such an insult. Why don't you ask my partner whose opinions have lead our conviction record to be so high.  
  
Shedder: You agreed it was mutual.  
  
Mulder: I was being kind but that doesn't seem to be the style we are following today.  
  
Scully: I was simply being honest. And I am sure you have proven to the good doctor by that truly mature statement that you always fully consider other people's views.   
  
Shedder: I think I want you should both stick with this because we have seemed to hit a nerve.  
  
Scully: Some people in this room's nerves are more sensitive then others.  
  
Mulder: Oh really then why is it that I am the one who has to hold it together on the cases that have the more gruesome side to them.  
  
Scully: Oh we are going for the cheap shots now are we. First of all as for being together oh yes that is the first adjective our superiors would use to describe you. And second of all the reason that you're the one so together on such cases is that you have made yourself so numb to human emotions that one could be killed right in front of you and you wouldn't even give a start.  
  
Shedder: Excuse me guys. But I wonder are the two of your romantically involved.   
  
Scully/Mulder: NO!  
  
Shedder: I apologize its FBI regulations that I ask. When a male and female are in such close quarters sometimes relationships develop.  
  
Mulder: I am sure, there are a lot of agents interested in my business with agent Scully.  
  
Scully: Mulder...(Scully's eyes told him he was off the subject.)  
  
Shedder: I didn't mean to offend Agent Mulder. (Scully interrupted,)  
  
Scully: Mulder and I are close friends. Perhaps that's why it bothers me when he acts like my opinions have no merit whatsoever.  
  
Mulder: Your opinions are always taken into consideration. Can I help it if they are always wrong?  
  
Scully: Maybe that's because the solutions to the cases we go on would never enter the mind of a sane person in a million years.   
  
Mulder: Oh so now I'm insane.  
  
Scully: Just part of you. The best part.  
  
Shedder: Say what you mean by that.  
  
Scully: Everyone fears his insane part because they don't understand it. I do. It's passionate, strong, and secure. The sane part is bitter, hopeless, and resentful of everyone and everything.  
  
Mulder: Well that's just great while we seem to be on character descriptions. I have one. Dr. Shedder what would you think of a woman who has no illogical thought ever enter her body. Everything has a purpose She keeps her house as if she is expecting the queen to show up. She eats foods that have the words bean and tofu in them. You practically have to cut off her arm to extract emotion from her. So don't tell me about character flaws.   
  
Shedder: So you feel that your partner is a spinster like woman with no life.  
  
Mulder: I never said that, look lady. Don't you dare put words in my mouth lady. I mean being logical isn't a crime and I need that.  
  
Shedder: I see what you mean your partner is prone to insane outbursts of emotion.  
  
Scully: I didn't mean that. Look this man here as more intelligence in his little figure then you do in your whole skull. He may be insane but he knows what he wants and he will be successful.  
  
Shedder: I didn't mean to offend either of you.  
  
Mulder: Well you did, come on Scully let's go.  
  
Scully: Fine by me we have work to do.  
  
The two of them storm out of the office leaving a very confused therapist behind. When they reach the outside both of them started giggling.  
  
Scully: I don't know how you talked me into that.  
  
Mulder: Its best this way she'll never call us in there again. Come on I will buy you a tofu sandwich.  
  
Scully: Sure Spooky you're on.  



End file.
